


Embarrassing

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gyms, Humor, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel goes to the gym every day. On this particular day, however, he isn't alone in the gym.</p>
<p>[Written for thewalking-destiel on Tumblr.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrassing

Gabriel was a morning person. He loved the birds that chirped at his window at the break of dawn – except for that little red and brown bird that sounded like a car alarm. He even secretly loved the way his alarm clock sounded, like dimly ringing bells growing louder and louder until it was as if he was in the bell tower of Notre Dame itself. Oftentimes he woke up at the chiming and sat there, listening to the ring until it filled the room in a cacophony of clanging bell-song.

Yes, Gabriel loved the mornings. Mornings meant going to the gym outside of town before it got crowded. Mornings meant running on the treadmill until his legs started aching. Mornings meant flirting with the cute desk workers after a successful workout, just for the hell of it.

On this particular morning, Gabriel woke to the lovely chime of hundreds of bells, each ringing louder than the bell before. With a sigh, he sat up in his bed and opened his eyes. While he adjusted to the light, that little red and brown bird pecked on the edge of the windowsill before leaving a small white smear when it flew away.

“I dreamed a dream,” Gabriel sang while he dressed, “in time gone by.”

While humming the following lines, he pulled on socks and tied his shoes. Finally, he grabbed his jacket and keys.

“But the tigers come at night,” he muttered under his breath. When he left the apartment, he turned to lock the door, humming softly, “With their voices soft as thunder.”

The drive to the gym didn’t take long. On the way, Gabriel only yawned once. When he arrived, the receptionist of the gym smiled. She was small and cute, with her hair pulled back into a ponytail, her shirt tucked loosely into her jeans, and her headphones thrown lazily around her neck.

“Good morning, Gabe,” she grinned, passing him the sign-in sheet.

“Hello, darling,” Gabriel winked. He looked at the sheet and had to do a double-take. “Someone got here before me today?”

“I know,” she nodded incredulously. “I was surprised, too. He’s a platinum member from a different state, apparently. He wanted someone to spot him, but I’m the only one working this early. Maybe you can help him out, Gabe.”

Gabriel shook his head.

“I’m a cardio person, Annie,” he grinned. “You know that, dear.”

Annie shrugged.

“Maybe you’ll change your mind when you see him,” she said slyly.

Gabriel just grinned, shook his head, asked her to please put his wallet in the lockers behind her, and walked into the exercise area.

Another wonderful thing about the mornings was that Gabriel didn’t have the weight of the day on his shoulders yet. He could pretend, as he clambered onto the treadmills in the back of the room, that he was free and unattached to the world. He could imagine himself in his own bubble world, with no responsibilities or fears. Mornings were a clean slate.

Usually with that attitude, Gabriel began his sprinting. Today, however, his thoughts were too preoccupied to focus on not focusing on anything. Instead, he saw the man who was lifting dumbbells, one in each hand. He was wearing a very loose, dark blue shirt that was already slightly sweat stained this morning. He wore shorts that were also loose, until he squatted down just enough for the fabric to stretch over his ass tightly. Gabriel peeked over the controls for the treadmill to watch the man bending down and rising up. He was strong. He was incredibly strong.

For five minutes, Gabriel stayed at a slow speed so he could watch the man in front of him. He didn’t think the man noticed, thanks to the distance between them, but he thought he could see a smile in the wall of mirrors farther past him.

Eventually, Gabriel managed to pull himself together.

‘Stop staring at him,’ he told himself firmly. ‘Yes, he has muscles that bulge, and yes his skin is perfectly tanned and healthy, and yes he’s gorgeous.’

Gabriel lost his train of thought. In front of him, the man bent forward again. Discreetly, Gabriel moved onto his tiptoes to see better. When the man stood and Gabe could put his feet flat once more, however, something landed wrong on the conveyor and Gabriel found himself flailing.

“Shit!” he whispered loudly.

He reached out to grab the railings of the treadmill, but it was too late. Unceremoniously, he tripped backwards, rolled up the conveyor on his back, and ended up with a leg on either side of the controls.

Suddenly, he heard laughing in the room followed by a grunt and a curse.

Gabriel lifted his red flushed face and saw the man reaching down, hopping on one foot, and rubbing his other foot. Gabriel chuckled quietly, but not quietly enough.

“Ow,” the man said loudly, sucking in air through his teeth. He laughed then, saying, “That’s what I get for laughing at you, man. Sorry about that!”

Gabriel groaned and sat forward. The conveyor was still on, but he managed to stand on the stationary section before turning off the power.

“That’s okay,” Gabriel responded. He hopped off the machine and rubbed his hip. “I’m glad I could laugh at you and make it even.”

The man smiled apologetically. He set down his foot and walked forward, meeting Gabriel halfway. He reached out his hand in a truce.

“I’m Sam,” he smiled, “and I think I broke a toe.”

“Gabe,” Gabriel replied, taking his hand, “and I think I bruised a hip.”

“Want to walk with me to the health center next door?” Sam asked, blushing.

“Now I know why they built it there,” Gabe grinned. He nodded and walked to the desk.

“Did you get him to spot for you, sir?” Annie said when they walked by. “Or did you just stick with the dumbbells?”

Sam laughed awkwardly, blushing harder.

“Dumbbells,” Sam answered easily, accepting his wallet back from her.

“He dropped it on his foot,” Gabe whispered to her loudly.

He received his wallet from her as well before looking over and seeing Sam’s beet red face.

“You fell on the treadmill,” Sam muttered with a grin. “Who was more embarrassing?”

Leaning slightly on each other, the two of them joked about each other’s disgrace the whole way to the health center.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you'd like to leave comments, please feel free to do so!


End file.
